The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide the statistical and database support for research conducted in SPOTRIAS. This will include collaboration and consultation on the statistical aspects of study design and planning, database development and maintenance, data quality control and monitoring as well as data analysis and interpretation. The specific aims of this Core are: 1. To provide statistical and computational expertise for the design, planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory experiments, imaging studies, observational studies, and clinical trials associated with SPOTRIAS Projects. 2. To provide ready access to statistical and computational expertise to the entire group ofSPOTRIAS investigators through "open door" consultation. 3. To advise and support SPOTRIAS investigators in the areas of electronic case report form (eCRF) design, data collection, electronic data capture and data management system (ECD&DM) development and data quality control. 4. To collaborate with Biostatisticians on provision of reports to study principal investigators, medical monitor, and the Data Safety and Monitoring Board (DSMB). 5. To provide training in statistical consultation and collaboration to pre- and post-doctoral students in the Biostatistics and Epidemiology Departments at Harvard School of Public Health who are supported by the NINDS T32 training grant, "Training in Neurostatistics and Neuroepidemiology."